


prophetic dreams

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, First Crush, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: — Мне приснилось, что ты… обманул меня, Гон, — Киллуа смотрит прямо в душу до невозможного голубыми глазами.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts), [Celiett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/gifts).



> AU про школьников из обычного мира с вкраплениями эпизодов из прошлой жизни-параллельного мира по желанию.

— Давай убежим с уроков? — предлагает Киллуа, и Гон с радостью соглашается. В школе смертельная тоска, а после уроков погулять толком не выйдет: за Киллуа приедет дворецкий, от него смываться замучаешься.

Трудно дорваться до свободы, когда ты наследник клана, тесно связанного с криминалом. Но у Киллуа вот выходит. Отец и дед уже пошли ему на уступки и позволили самому выбрать старшую школу.

К радости Гона.

С Киллуа они подружились почти два года назад, на соревнованиях, куда семья его тоже не отпускала. С тех пор они, правда, пошли на уступки.

Самому Гону тоже мало везло — отец редко бывал дома, все больше разъезжал по миру, откапывая древние руины. А дома тетка строго спрашивала за плохие оценки. Но тогда Гон уже выбрал спорт.

А пока что они с Киллуа, несмотря на прогулы, все равно остаются гордостью школы. Тот еще и учится хорошо.

Они вылезают из туалета на первом этаже, оставив все вещи в классе. Сперва Гон легко перемахивает через подоконник, а когда он распрямляется, Киллуа соскальзывает прямо к нему в руки.

Его тяжесть такая приятная. Гон смыкает объятия крепче нужного, держит его прижатым к себе слишком долго, и Киллуа густо краснеет.

— Спасибо, друг, — говорит он. — Но я могу сам… Не стоило!

— Конечно... можешь, — Гон смеется и отпускает его.

На самом деле, Киллуа гораздо сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и сам держал Гона на руках много раз, но тогда самому Гону это удовольствия не приносило. А сейчас у него сердце часто бьется от радости, когда ветерок обдувает щеки, Гон понимает — они у него тоже горят.

Ветер треплет вихры Киллуа, ветер несет в них лепестки отцветающих вишен, те застревают у Киллуа в волосах.

Гон глубоко вдыхает запах весны, а потом поднимает руку и касается чужих пушистых волос:

— Лепестки налетели, — поясняет он, перебирая кудрявые мягкие пряди.

— Ага, спасибо, — Киллуа жмурится, словно кот, которого гладят. Но Гон тут же гонит от себя сравнение, с некоторого времени он не любит кошек.

Ветер не успевает снова подуть, как они бегут к дырке в школьном заборе, топчут нежный ковер лепестков и какие-то чахлые с виду цветы на клумбе, которой так гордится директор школы Нетеро.

Им плевать на весь мир, да и к чему думать о нем, когда так велико желание свободы.

Они совсем не виноваты, думает Гон, а те, кто придумал уроки в такую пору, когда хочется только гулять, когда мир возрождается после зимы, и дышится так хорошо.

Киллуа пролезает первым в щель между железными прутьями. Черные форменные штаны плотно обтягивают его, Гону кажется, что со спины друг похож на девчонку. Бред какой! И все равно Гон смотрит на него и глотает слюну, вдруг заполнившую рот.

Гон давно уже думал, что если бы обязательно нужно было с кем-то встречаться, то он бы выбрал не девушку, а Киллуа. Несколько раз он даже себе фантазировал, как целует его в бледные губы. Велика вероятность, что потом Киллуа бы ударил его.

Но Гон все равно не может не мечтать. Он даже уверен, что однажды, когда представится случай, сделает это — просто на пробу.

И даже заранее начал бить себя вечерами по щекам, приучая их к боли.

Как же это смешно! И Гон улыбается, сам вылезая наружу, в большой, но кажущийся сонным в этот час дня город.

— Чего копаешься? — Киллуа ловит его ладонь в свою, крепко сжимает ее. — Побежали, пока никто не заметил?

Они бегут рядом: быстро, легко, пересекают в пару минут целый квартал. Очень жарко, но дыхание у обоих ровное, недаром оба спортсмены. Только пот течет по Гону ручьем, щекочет шею у форменного воротника.

— П-подожди! — зовет он Киллуа и останавливается, сгибается пополам, так и не отпуская его руки. Затем резко распрямляемся, встряхивая подстриженными длинным ежиком волосами.

Киллуа сам отбирает у него свою ладонь и первым начинает расстегиваться. У Киллуа под пиджаком голубая майка — цветом прямо, как его глаза. У Гона — зеленая, словно трава, и успевшая порядком промокнуть от пота.

— Мороженого бы, — мечтает Гон, и Киллуа согласно кивает.

Киллуа — сладкоежка. Ему все равно — холодное или нет, лишь бы послаще. Но сейчас и ему очень жарко. А все из-за тупых, неудобных форм — черных, застегнутых прямо до кадыка. И кто только такие придумал?!

Гон заковыристо высказывается о них, стараясь ругаться, как их с тетей сосед — портовый рыбак, любящий выпить.

Киллуа снова почему-то краснеет, но смеется. И Гону от того, что он развеселил Киллуа, становится еще радостнее.

Сняв пиджаки и закинув их за плечи, они бегут дальше к магазинчику за углом — но уже просто рядом. Гону нравится это место — тут жадный, толстый, смешной продавец никогда не спрашивает — кончились ли уже у них уроки. Правда, как-то раз пытался всучить им просроченный сок, но их с Киллуа не так-то просто провести. Зато мороженое у него свежее, он прямо при них заполняет стаканчики высокой горкой.

Гон старается выбрать самое дешевое, хотя Киллуа рвется его угостить. Да, денег у Киллуа всегда больше, но Гон просто не может пользоваться его добротой! Он думает, что скоро найдет подработку, и тогда сможет сам угощать Киллуа. Только вот, пока все никак — время, которое Гон мог потратить на поиски, они с Киллуа проводят вместе.

Нет, Гон не беден, отец достаточно присылает ему. Просто тетка не балует. Может, сказать ей, что у него появилась подружка?

Гон радуется идее, наблюдая, как Киллуа просит положить ему в один вафельный рожок целую гору мороженого, и тут же принимается лизать верхний шарик. Гон все-таки покупает на свои деньги шоколадки и газировку.

Потом они медленно идут в парк, к реке — там, под большим деревом, их любимое место. Тут почти никого не бывает.

Гон трясет бутылкой только для того, чтобы послушать, как его за это будет ругать Киллуа. Шоколад приминается и шуршит в кармане при ходьбе. Этот звук похож на шорох шагов кого-то третьего рядом. Но третий им не нужен и никогда нужен не будет, Гон в этом уверен. Им с Киллуа и вдвоем хорошо.

Чтобы заглушить неприятный хруст, Гон трясет бутылкой сильнее — ее содержимое пузырится и пенится. Киллуа, как назло не обращает внимания, он молчит.

До места они добираются быстро. Стелют пиджаки на траву, густую, зеленую, садятся рядом и доедают мороженое. Река медленно несет перед ними нападавшие выше по течению лепестки.

Киллуа длинно и долго облизывает губы, делая это так, что смотреть на него просто невозможно: жар усиливается, расползается по венам, гонит огненную волну из головы в живот.

Киллуа же действует словно нарочно, хотя выглядит при этом так же невинно, как и прежде. Облизав рот по кругу, он поднимает глаза на Гона и зевает, демонстрируя тягучую, подкрашенную белым слюну. Так бы она выглядела и, если бы, Киллуа вобрал в рот то, от чего сейчас у Гона тяжелеют яички.

Это словно кадр из порнофильмов, которые Гон украдкой посматривает, и ему становится стыдно за грязные мысли, потому что Киллуа говорит:

— Спать хочется, — жалуется тот. — В последнее время мне плохо спится.

— Предки достают? — спрашивает Гон, отправляя в рот узкий остаток вафельного рожка. Он изо всех сил пытается вернуть своим мыслям допустимое русло, но это выходит скверно.

Киллуа долго доедает свое мороженое, пока Гон шумно жует, стараясь отвлечься, стараясь не смотреть на друга, который каждым движением языка и губ сводит с ума, заставляя краснеть. Киллуа не любит пустую вафлю, и сует ее Гону в рот из своей руки, словно нарочно касаясь пальцами губ, проталкивая подушечку между ними.

Слюна заполняет рот, Гон пытается одновременно сглотнуть ее и втянуть в рот вафлю, но в итоге засасывает и указательный палец Киллуа, как бы случайно трогает языком солено-сладкую подушечку, так, что ощущает рельеф кожи и поспешно отстраняется, опоминаясь.

Чертова вафля прилипает к мгновенно пересохшему небу, много времени уходит на то, чтобы пережевать ее, точнее, чтобы успокоиться. Это непросто, потому что слышно, как шумно Киллуа дышит рядом — словно после забега.

Гон расправляется с чертовой вафлей, только потом Киллуа отвечает. И голос его весь пронизан взволнованной дрожью:

— Нет. Снится какая-то ерунда. Словно мы с тобой живем в другом мире… А там какая-то сверхсила, постоянные тренировки… А потом… — Киллуа замолкает.

Гон хмурится так, что у его бровей залегают морщинки. Он тоже видел подобные сны. Может, это потому, что они с Киллуа играют в одни игры и ходят в кино на одни фильмы? Может, спросить у него — не называется ли свехсила «нэн»? Бред какой! Просто Киллуа достают. Гон знает все о его семье, врагу не пожелать такой постоянной опеки. Да еще и оценки у него лучшие в классе, и тренировки…

Ему хочется помочь. Тем более вот сейчас — так тихо — и самое время для сна.

— А потом мы сражались со странными существами, — продолжает Киллуа. — И тебе оторвало руку. И я тебя нес. Было так темно и страшно, и я думал ты — умер. Мы плакали, все было в крови… Говорю же — бред.

Слова Киллуа заставляют всплыть в голове череду ярких образов. Они настолько поглощают Гона, что тот забывает о возбуждении, о жаре, о нескромных мыслях, весь обращается в слух.

Когда Киллуа упоминает о бое, Гон вздрагивает. Видимо, они с Киллуа настолько близки, что и сны у них одинаковые! Гон тоже видел как-то подобный сон, в нем он сражался с человеком с кошачьими ушами. Сон был реальным и очень грустным, с тех пор Гон и не любит кошек.

Хотя, все это должно быть лишь простым, не значащим многого совпадением! Он просто сильно переживает за Киллуа — вот и впитывает его тревогу.

Но Гон уверен, если бы предки их так не доставали — ничего бы не было. Просто нужно хорошенько отдохнуть, и больше не будет кошмаров.

— На природе хорошо спится, — сообщает он Киллуа. — Давай, ты положишь голову мне на колени, чтобы шея потом не болела? И засыпай.

— Спасибо, друг, — Киллуа тянется к его карману — за шоколадкой. — Я твою тоже съем?

— Конечно, — сам Гон сладкого вовсе не любит.

Он вытягивается, чтобы Киллуа было удобнее запустить руку в его карман. Киллуа долго перебирает в нем пальцами, касается бедра через ткань, гладит, не обращая внимания на шоколад, не торопясь его вынимать. Но Гон молча дает ему сколько нужно времени, то надеясь, что Киллуа не тронет за налившийся член, то рассчитывая, что тот все же его коснется — хотя бы случайно. Гон мокнет от пота, низ живота тяжелеет.

Видимо, это потому, что весна цветет кругом них, настраивая на странное настроение.

Гон прикусывает себя за щеку изнутри — больно, чтобы прогнать возбуждение, такое неправильное и правильное одновременно.

Пока Киллуа ест шоколад, Гон открывает газировку, осторожно, жалея, что растряс. Мелкие брызги летят на траву. Поочередно они пьют из одной бутылки, а потом Киллуа укладывается головой на колени Гона.

— Ты не устанешь? — беспокоится он, глядя снизу Гону в глаза. На губах Киллуа — влажные крошки.

— Не-а, ты что, я пока просто воздухом подышу, — Гон наклоняется чуть вперед, чтобы прикрыть лицо Киллуа от солнца, просеивающегося на них сквозь далекие листья дерева.

— Ты в шоколаде, — указывает он.

Киллуа тянется обтереться, но касается не в том месте.

— Вот тут, — Гон сам обтирает его, с плохо скрываемым удовольствием.

Киллуа поворачивает голову, проходясь губами по его пальцам, и по спине Гона расходятся волны мурашек. Это слишком откровенно и волнующе, даже более чувственно, чем когда Киллуа клал палец на его язык. Гону кажется, что если Киллуа еще хотя бы миг будет жарко дышать через рот на его руку, то он потеряет терпение, контроль, притянет Киллуа к себе и заставит перейти черту, отделяющую дружбу от чего-то большего.

Но Киллуа сам удерживает дистанцию. Он сам отодвигает голову и решает последовать недавнему предложению Гона. Тихо благодарит и закрывает глаза, а потому и не видит, что потом Гон облизывает свой палец.

Сладость тает вместе с нескромными мыслями. Гон медленно выравнивает дыхание. Но лишь несколько томительных минут спустя Гону удается сменить ход мыслей. 

Когда он начинает смотреть на спокойную воду, постепенно переключается на мысли о снах. Правда, и там есть Киллуа...

Сны и сны, ну что в них такого? Там солнце или луна, яркие, будто бы угрожающие, как в фильмах про войну, там умер кто-то, кого Гон любил. Кто-то, очень похожий на дядю Кайто, с которым так дружен отец. Впрочем, этого почему-то не вспомнить.

Гон замирает, пытаясь отогнать все дурные мысли. Но у него получается плохо. Он вертит головой, то разглядывая лицо Киллуа, то траву. Киллуа чем-то похож на фарфоровых кукол, что Гон видел в витринах магазина — до того весь белый, с тонкими чертами лица.

Они с смуглым Гоном совсем разные, но это — ничего.

Однажды Гон докажет его семье, что он — достойный друг для их сына. А сам Киллуа так уже считает и это главное.

Киллуа дышит совсем тихо, но от его дыхания Гону жарче, чем было во время бега. Его чуть приоткрывшиеся губы так близко, что невозможно не думать об их мягкости и вкусе, которого Гон еще толком не знает, разве что, с одной бутылки, с одних палочек, но то — ерунда. Невозможно не думать о такой несправедливости!

Гон сводит взгляд на траву. По тонкой травинке к капле газировке ползет черный, большой муравей, нагло перебирая усами. С недавних пор Гон не выносит и муравьев. Даже само их название почему-то в нем, совсем не брезгливом, вызывает отвращение, даже — ненависть. Не отдавая себе отчета, Гон давит его, безжалостно, быстро, а потом долго вытирает о штаны перепачканные соком его брюшка пальцы.

Просто, чтобы не укусил Киллуа. Нечего ему делать рядом с ними!

А потом Гон замирает, как делает часто во время рыбалки. И мысли правда уходят из его головы. Если так долго сидеть и медленно, тихо дышать в такт спящему Киллуа, целые часы пролетят незаметно, Гон это знает.

Ему самому хочется спать и одновременно — не хочется. Он просто сидит, замерев, ждет, пока вода не станет темной перед закатом, а тени ветвей — длинными и густыми.

Но у него — не выходит.

Киллуа вдруг испуганно вскрикивает, а потом вскакивает, подбирается.

Гон хватает его за плечи, подтягивает ноги, усаживаясь с ним лицом к лицу так, что их дыхание смешивается. У Киллуа оно теперь частое, но, когда Гон встряхивает его, зовет по имени, оно замедляется.

— Что такое?! — Гон смотрит Киллуа прямо в глаза, отмечая, как зрачки в них постепенно расширяются из крошечных точек до нормального состояния. — Снова что-то приснилось?

— Снова… Глупости. Не стоит и говорить… — у Киллуа губы теперь такие же бледные, как и кожа.

— А ты скажи, скажи, — настаивает Гон. — Ты что мне, не доверяешь? Мы же друзья.

— Друзья… — вторит Киллуа так, словно сейчас совсем в это не верит.

— Мне нужно знать, — Гон старается все свои лучшие чувства к Киллуа вложить в слова. И после долгих колебаний тот решается рассказать.

Слова даются ему трудно, будто он совершает самое важное в жизни признание:

— Мне приснилось, что ты… обманул меня, Гон, — Киллуа смотрит прямо в душу до невозможного голубыми глазами. От того, что взгляд пристальный, они косят сильнее обычного.  
Притягивают к себе.

— Я бы… никогда, — Гон пытается быть убедительным. Пытается улыбнуться, но уголки губ у него словно закаменели. Потому что Киллуа с ним предельно серьезен. Потому что тон его голоса царапает изнутри — за грудь, прямо в том месте, где бьется сердце.

— Друзья иногда оставляют друг друга… — напоминает Киллуа о жизненной истине. Он больше не употребляет слова «предают».

Его взгляд темнеет, делается, словно небо после дождя. Выражением лица Киллуа словно безмолвно обещает Гону, что сам никогда так не поступит с ним. Долгий взгляд отдаленно напоминает взгляд актрис из кино, которым те смотрят на своего парня. И еще Гону кажется, что на губах Киллуа до сих пор крошка.

Он притягивает руку и осторожно, двигаясь, словно во сне, проводит по ним указательным пальцем: сперва по верхней, а когда переходит на нижнюю, Киллуа вдруг прихватывает ртом подушечку. По руке Гона проходит приятная дрожь. Она словно впитывается в кровь, моментально доходит до головы, и слова и мысли Гона становятся смелыми и решительными.

— Мы гораздо большее, чем просто друзья, — уверенно говорит он. И, не давая ни себе, ни Киллуа, возможности опомниться, Гон решает — вот он — тот момент, о котором он раньше думал. И Гон сгребает Киллуа в охапку, целует его — неумело, но жарко, мнет его рот своими губами, уверенно проникает туда языком, впитывая слабое послевкусие от сладостей и совершенно по-особенному восхитительный вкус самого Киллуа. Он даже лучше, чем можно себе было вообразить. Какой-то мягкий, кружащий голову.

Киллуа уже начинает отвечать ему, но под натиском валится спиной на траву. Гон прижимается к нему сверху, дурея от приятных, ранее неизведанных ощущений.

Они долго целуются, и обоих возбуждает поцелуй, Гон чувствует это и еще сильнее прижимается к Киллуа, трется бедрами о его бедра, повторяя движения, которые видел в фильмах для взрослых. Киллуа чуть раздвигает ноги, чтобы ему было удобнее, даже обнимает его одной за талию. Жмет одежда, мешает полному соприкосновению, снова жарко до того, что пот катится прямо ручьями, но ни остановиться, ни попросить Киллуа снять ее Гон не может. Боится вспугнуть момент.

Он только запускает одну руку Киллуа под майку и медленно гладит его по влажной коже, по подобравшимся кубикам пресса, нащупывает торчащий пуговкой сосок и сжимает в пальцах, снова трется о Киллуа.

Тот вдруг смеется в поцелуй — приглушенно, видимо его щекочет трава. Гон отпускает его губы и тут же ловит их снова, и еще плотнее вжимается тазом в его пах. Разрядка настигает неожиданно, у Гона на секунду темнеет перед глазами. Он приподнимается над Киллуа, но его припухшие губы, яркие глаза и щеки расплываются. А потом Киллуа коротко, низко стонет под Гоном, и Гон понимает — что этот стон означает, что Киллуа тоже хорошо.

Гон сползает с него и валится рядом, в траву. Ее, высокую, шевелит ветерок.

— Прости, — хрипло говорит он, совсем не ощущая раскаяния.

— Я сам хотел этого, — отзывается Киллуа лениво и тихо, а потом неуверенно гладит Гона по волосам и тянет его за шею, вынуждая приложиться головой к себе на плечо.

Гону все равно, что в штанах сыро, все равно, что хочется пить. Блаженная лень разливается по потяжелевшему телу. Он только неописуемо рад, что Киллуа тоже хотел, как и он сам! И что он, кажется, забыл про недавний кошмар.

Они лежат, восстанавливая дыхание, и веки у Гона тяжелеют. Он не может посмотреть — хочет ли тот снова спать, потому что Киллуа его так и держит за шею, но его рука постепенно расслабляется, обмякает.

Они засыпают, уже без снов, наплевав, что на отключенные телефоны будут приходить гневные сообщения от матери Киллуа и тетки Гона, и спят до тех пор, пока над ними не начинает садиться мирное солнце.


End file.
